Along with continuous advancement of computer technologies and artificial intelligence technologies, an intelligent mower similar to an intelligent robot begins to slowly emerge in people's life. The intelligent mower can automatically mow grass and charge in the lawn of a user without user intervention. Such automatic working system needs no more energy investment for management after setting for one time, and the user is liberated from dull, time-consuming and labor-consuming household works such as cleaning and lawn maintenance.
In order to reduce the walking resistance caused by friction between a lawn surface and a machine body, there is a distance between the bottom end of the machine body of the intelligent mower and the ground, and this distance allows people's feet to extend below the machine body, approach to a cutter as a cutting element, etc. In order to ensure the safety of people, the distance between the outermost side of the cutting element and the outside wall of the machine body of the intelligent mower is set to be larger necessarily, for example, larger than 80 mm. In this way, even people's feet extend below the machine body, the feet cannot make contact with the cutting element. Due to such arrangement manner, the intelligent mower cannot cut the lawn away from the outermost side of a working region by about 80 mm always, and such part of lawn still needs manual maintenance, and the use experience of the intelligent mower is greatly reduced.